About Time
by iwantasoda
Summary: After being abandoned by Sora for his girlfriend, Riku and Kairi must face their own feelings for one another.


**Title:** About Time

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Riku/Kairi, mentions of Sora/Selphie

**World Count:** 1,068

**Summary:** After being abandoned by Sora for his girlfriend, Riku and Kairi must face their own feelings for one another.

It was a typical sunny summer day on Destiny Islands and to put it lightly, Riku was bored. The silver-haired teen sighed as he made himself comfortable on his usual tree, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes as he waited for his two best friends to show up.

"I don't know who's lazier, you or Sora," a female voice said, breaking into his thoughts as a shadow fell across his body, blocking out the sun.

"Sora because he isn't here yet," Riku responded, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look at Kairi. It was weird, lately just seeing the brunette was enough to cause the weirdest sensations and feelings to travel through his body. He shouldn't be reacting like this to one of his best friends; he was almost seventeen dangit he should be over the teenage hormones, right?

Kairi laughed as he hopped up onto the branch beside the older teen, resting her hand on his calf as she stared out at the ocean. "Sora is abandoning us. He called me right before I left my house and apparently Selphie is more important than his best friends," she said with a slight sigh, a bit disappointed that the other Keyblader wasn't going to be there. The three of them hadn't spent much time together since their return to the islands after the defeat of Xemnas and the Organization.

She placed her hand over her heart as she thought of the Nobody that had fused with her. She knew that Namine had the biggest crush on Roxas, but that was where she and her Nobody differed. The entire island, including her parents, had thought for years that she and Sora would end up together some day and they had all expected her to be completely crushed when he had asked Selphie out. In fact, she was far from crushed; more relieved actually. The Princess of the Heart actually had her sights set on a very different person on the island, the person that she was currently sitting next to. Riku had slipped into her subconscious right before he and Sora had disappeared the first time; she had refused to admit to herself that she was falling for the person she wasn't supposed to be with. Being with Sora made more sense than being with Riku, but the heart was a fickle master.

The teenage girl was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of Riku moving her hand off of his leg and sitting up, swinging his legs as he stretched his arms over his head. Riku glanced over at the person sitting beside him, a slight blush crossing his face when their hands brushed together. He lowered his head so that his hair cloaked his face, not wanting his friend to see his reaction to a simple touch.

"So the hyperactive little brat has finally found someone to keep up with him. I'm impressed," Riku referred to his best friend affectionately, slipping in the old nickname without realizing it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kairi had noticed when Riku tensed, a look of concern crossing her face as she tilted her head to the side to observe the sudden sheet of hair that had covered Riku's face. "You okay?" she asked, reaching over to squeeze his hand, testing his reaction to her touch. Had she been imagining things?

Riku's eyes widened at the sudden touch as he struggled to keep his body relaxed as Kairi's thumb began to brush across the skin on the back of his hand. "Fine, just a bit bored," he said softly as he composed himself, forcing himself to raise his eyes to meet Kairi's giving her a soft smile so she wouldn't think that anything was wrong.

Kairi smiled slightly as she turned slightly to face the silver-haired keyblader, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she studied his face, hiding a smile behind her hand at the slight pink color of Riku's cheeks. "So, what did you want to do today since Sora abandoned us?" she asked as she picked a hair off of her shirt.

Riku shrugged and ran his fingers thought his hair as he turned his head to look toward the ocean once again. "Hm, we could always harass Sora on his date, make sure he doesn't screw anything up," he suggested with a laugh as he pushed himself off of the tree, landing effortlessly on his feet before turning to face Kairi.

"I don't think that would make Sora very happy. Besides I promised to keep you away. Sora had a feeling you'd try to interrupt the date," she said with a grin, reaching out to place her hands on Riku's shoulders as she too jumped down, using her friend to steady herself.

Riku caught her effortlessly, his arms sliding around her waist when she stumbled slightly upon her feet touching the ground. He gasped softly at their sudden closeness, attempting to pull away but Kairi slipped her arms around his neck, holding him in place.

Hormones took over at the feel of Kairi's breath against the sensitive skin of his neck and before he knew it, he was pressing his lips to those of his best friend, kissing the brunette softly. He pulled away with an almost sheepish look on his face, cheeks flushing slightly at his actions. "Sorry."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock at the feel of Riku kissing her, relaxing into his arms as her brain caught up with what was happening. She laughed and rested her head on Riku's shoulder when he apologized. "Never apologize for doing that," she said, tracing her fingers down the line of Riku's jaw before raising up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I've been waiting for you to do that," she admitted after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Riku laughed and hugged her tightly. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." He paused momentarily as his thoughts drifted to the third part of their trio. "Wonder what Sora will think," he mused as he noticed the shorter keyblader in the distance.

"Probably something along the lines of _it's about time,_" she said with a grin, raising a hand to wave their friend over. Things were finally going right for the three of them and that was all they needed.


End file.
